The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a musical instrument and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to an organ-like device suitable for handicapped persons.
Various organs have been designed for use by children and by adults. However, to date, handicapped users find difficulty in utilizing such organs for fun, education and/or musical training.